


Is It True, St. Valentine, What They Say About Cupid?

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Apocalypse Fix-it, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Date Night, Dean has a Panty Kink, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning Kisses, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wanted Dean to have a holiday that his anchor had never experienced the right way. Now, if only Gabriel would stop adding stupid things to his list, he might actually <i>get</i> somewhere with the perfect date. </p><p>Euphoria!verse Future Timestamp </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE EUPHORIA SERIES!</i>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It True, St. Valentine, What They Say About Cupid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyG35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/gifts).



> **Caveat: This will make zero sense unless you've been following the series! I strongly recommend that you read the rest before hitting this one.**
> 
> Let's see how fast I can crank out a fic while writing three others simultaneously, crocheting a blanket for a friend's birthday gift and editing essays! Oops. Quite a bit later than I intended? 
> 
> I promise Benitoite is coming, just a little slow since Bell, Book and Candle Spell has eaten my SPN Muses. 
> 
> But seriously, thank you so much to those who have supported Euphoria as far as you have. If you're new, welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Day before Valentine's Day, 2008-**

Castiel scratched at his head, allowing his forehead to thunk against his kitchen counter while groaning. Thinking of date ideas was the worst thing he'd ever put himself through even with recent events. Dean was healed fully, the handprint scar the only indication that Castiel had done what he'd done. 

"Flowers? No. He'd use the paperwhites for spells but the roses would be a bit much..." He muttered as he lifted his head again to write. Gabriel waltzed into the kitchen, the stick of a lollipop poking out of his mouth. 

"Date with Dean-o? Oh Cassie, you should've said something!" Gabriel's wings fluttered as he leaned over to look at the list. "Shooting range, star-gazing, drive in the Impala... Do you not have an idea where to go?" 

"Gabe, I'm trying to make this a good Valentine's day for Dean. He's never had one when he's been in a committed relationship." Castiel huffed as he poked at Gabriel's taunting feathers, flaring his own sets to get Gabriel to back up. "If you're not going to be helpful, go get Sam. At least he'll know Dean's favorites." 

"Touchy! Tell you what, kiddo, I'll get the Samsquatch if you let me contribute to the list." Gabriel offered and Castiel narrowed his eyes as he though about it. 

"Do not mention Casa Erotica, the pizza man or anything to do with your very strange side-job and we have a deal," Castiel bargained, "and _no_ pranks." 

Gabe pouted at his conditions but agreed. "Fiiiine. You're so set on making this a good day, aren't you?" 

"Yes. I want to show Dean how much he means to me." Castiel answered earnestly. 

Gabriel softened, his wings brushing against Castiel's in a show of brotherly affection. "Alright. But do expect some weird stuff, 'cause hey, **you asked**."

* * *

Sam had some excellent advice and where to go that wasn't too fancy but had good food. Castiel was relieved that Sam supported his idea without poking fun of him. 

"I'm glad you are so supportive of our relationship." He admitted as he ran a finger around the edge of his blue cup with the kintsukuroi-filled cracks as he set his pen down. 

"You're welcome, Cas." Sam flashed him a sweet smile. "It's nice to have someone looking out for Dean the way he's always doing for everyone but himself. He'd never breathe a word of this to you but he really likes a comfy mattress, good shower pressure and lounging in the sunlight on top of buildings. Last one's pretty recent but I think he likes sunning and showing off his wings for you." 

"The little things. Would he like a resupply of herbs or a warding set? Garth makes a good one and has them printed on peel-able window stickers." Castiel asked as he wrote down Sam's information. 

"Removable warding? Hell, I wouldn't mind a set, let alone Dean. Uhhhh, definitely some lore or a gun cleaning kit. He's weird about Baby and what brands he uses on her so I'd leave it be until you know which kinds. If I told you, he'd know I helped you." Sam murmured as he thought carefully. "Spray paint. We use a crap-ton in warding plus devil's traps in warehouses." 

"That I have noticed. A plausible gift. Thank you for your help." Castiel hummed as he scanned down the list, his lips thinning at the sight of Gabriel's handwriting with ridiculous objects. "I might kill Gabriel." He said with a straight face. 

Sam only sighed and questioned, "Do I need to help?" Castiel spun the list around and Sam choked on his next inhale when he got to the lines. "Pie-flavored... Oh my God, Gabriel. Really?" Hazel eyes scanned down the list and he wiped a hand down his face at some of them. "Edible pant—Oh come on. That is messed up even for you, Gabe. Silk ties? Exactly what is he thinking... Glass... No. Just no. Peach lace _what_? Is he even thinking... Oh wait. This is Gabe we're talking about. As many candles as you can buy. Maybe like four but not **that** many. Dean likes candles. Good ones are hard to find." 

Castiel scratched out most of the dirtier suggestions and circled the better offers. "Gabriel may be joking but some of these are perfect for Dean. Perhaps we won't kill him just yet." 

"Yeah, more's the pity," Sam rolled his eyes and crossed out a few more with red marker, writing NO next to them. "This is nice." 

'Flying together' 

Castiel circled it and put a star next to it. He'd been mulling that one over but thought it was a little too cheesy. "Is it?" 

"Ever since you taunted him up into the sky, Dean'll take off for a full-day flight. He comes back with the wildest, wind-blown hair and he looks stupidly happy." Sam said as he turned the list back over to Castiel. "The ones with stars are ideas you can do?" 

"Yes." 

"This is gonna be a really nice date." Sam commented as he looked over the revised list. 

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

**-Valentines Day, 2008-**

He walked into the living room, gently setting the tray of bacon and waffles on the side table. Coffee soon followed and Castiel scrubbed at his eyes as he flew up to the balcony to land silently. Making just enough noise not to alarm Dean, he turned on the water and listened as Dean grumbled. The fond smile that tugged at his lips was familiar as he sat next to Dean on the bed. 

"Dean?" 

"Hmm-mm." 

"Dean, there's coffee and bacon downstairs. Do you want me to carry you?" He offered as he stroked the longer hair away from Dean's forehead. The tawny-striped wings fluttered softly and pressed against Castiel's lower set that was splayed out on thier bed. 

"Hey." The sleepy voice of his beloved made Castiel's smile brighten as one green eye cracked open. "You said somethin' about coffee?" 

"I did," he murmured as he scooped Dean up, fingers laced with familiar feathers and he glided down into the living room. Castiel set Dean's feet on the floor and handed him the coffee mug (still warm thanks to Castiel's barrier). "I have the day planned if you don't mind?" 

"You do, huh?" Dean asked as he cradled the mug of coffee, inhaling it as he stayed in the circle of Castiel's arms. "Go right ahead with your plans Cas. If it involves more like this, I am fully onboard. Am I gonna need my gun or my blade?" 

"Yes it does and no need for weaponry." He reassured. 

"Alright." That Dean trusted him enough to be able to leave his weaponry behind warmed Castiel to his Grace-laced soul. "Have you eaten yet?" 

"I haven't but I have my own portion," Castiel released Dean for a moment, coming back to find Dean settled on the couch with space open next to him. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's mouth, tasting the breakfast he'd made. "How is it? The handprint?" 

Dean rucked up his left sleeve and prodded at it with a thoughtful moue. 

"Feels fine, Cas. You worry too much sometimes." He nibbled on his lip and murmured, "Kinda like it." Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean continued. "Makes me yours to every other Angel that's left." 

"It will heal on it's own but... If you want, I could keep it there." Castiel offered. 

Dean lit up. "Yeah?" 

"I can make it permanent. It will sting a little but it will last for as long as you want it there." He pressed a soft kiss above the handprint, setting down his plate and scooping Dean into his lap. 

Castiel placed his hand back over the scar and push-pulled his Grace until the signature remained steady. Dean's wings fluttered against his chest, Castiel flaring his wings forward and curling them around Dean to minimize his fear. 

"That it?" Dean relaxed against him entirely with that action. He craned his neck against Castiel's shoulder to look Castiel in the eyes. 

"It is," He responded as he rearranged his grip so that Dean could move if he wanted. Castiel retrieved their plates and they occassionally offered each other a bite. 

While Dean was drinking his second cup of coffee Castiel moved to the kitchen. He put the used dishes into his dishwasher, Dean leaning on the doorway to watch him work. 

"What's next?" The stark sight of the renewed handprint soothed something _possessive_ in Castiel. 

"A flight." 

"Now?" 

"There's a place I'd like to show you on the mountain." Castiel's favorite spot for stargazing was also extremely beautiful in the daytime as well. He wanted to share his most private spaces with Dean now that they were together. "I promise it's worth it."

* * *

Castiel strapped the chest piece of his travel-bag closed as he carefully stretched his wings. 

Dean copied him and shot into the air with wide strokes of his wings. "C'mon Cas!" 

Had you asked Dean to get into the sky nearly a year ago, he would have balked like a horse before an iced river. Now he was impatiently waiting for Castiel to join him. The enormous pairs of wings worked in tandem to keep Dean at a height where he could manipulate them to bank on a dime. Castiel launched into the sky, savoring the brush of wind as he spiralled past Dean. 

"I taunted you with a mating display." He murmured, confusing Dean briefly before the green eyes lit up in recognition. 

"You basically said come get some tail?" Dean laughed but briefly tangled his feathers with Castiel's before rising above him on a thermal. Castiel chased after Dean, unfurling his third pair of wings to dance around his lover in the sky. Anyone looking up would see only a pair of double-set winged taking a flight but Dean could see all three sets. 

"Essentially." Castiel turned in the sky to look at Dean from the position of his back with his wings working to compensate for the new drag. "... I would like to try again." 

"The display?" Dean cocked his head to the side like the winged he was, his gaze soft and attentive. 

"Properly and yes." 

"This gonna result in a roll in the grass?" Dean's shrewd question had Castiel laughing in delight. 

"Yes." 

Dean's green eyes crinkled at the edges when he grinned roguishly. "Bring it _on_." 

Castiel spiralled again to right himself and spread his wings in an inviting manner. He ducked his head in a coy gesture, sporting a grin himself when Dean rumbled deep in his chest. Dean chased, his wings cutting through the air effortlessly as Castiel lead him on a chase. 

He pulled off every move he could to "shake" Dean but was pursued at every turn by his lover. Finally reaching the point where they could land, Castiel allowed himself to be caught. Dean crooned in triumph as he shoved his face into the crook between Castiel's neck and shoulder. Dean's wings beat harder to hold both of their weights and Castiel felt his heart lighten when Dean tilted them to fall into a dive towards the clearing. 

They came a feather tip from the tree tops, Dean banking to glide into the very center of the heather-filled field. He was panting heavily from holding Castiel's weight as well as his own but his eyes told a different story. Pure happiness filled his expression as he looked down at Castiel in his arms. 

Their kiss wasn't rough and didn't tilt the axis of Castiel's world but it did make him lose himself in his lover. Dean pulled back briefly to touch foreheads with Castiel. 

"Worth the re-do?" He teased softly, both of them in their own private space. 

"Hell yeah."

* * *

He pillowed his chin on his palm to look Dean over. The creamy undersides of Dean's wings were splayed upwards towards the sky, Castiel's feathers woven amongst them. The stark contrast made Castiel hum softly. 

"What?" 

"Our wings could not be more different, much like us, but we fit together in the ways that count." Castiel mentioned. 

Dean lolled his head to the side to see what Castiel was talking about and hummed as well. "Yeah, I can see that. Cas, babe, can you close your eyes real quick?" 

"Of course." Castiel dutifully closed his eyes and waited as he heard rustling. 

"Okay, you can look." Dean's wavering voice made Castiel gaze at him. The opened box that was perched on Dean's palm made Castiel's breath hitch. "I... You saved my soul and Sam's from the jaws of Hell, kicked some serious ass to save mine and taught me what it was like to have someone always at my six. Will you marry me Cas?" 

It was a good thing both of them were laying down as Castiel peppered Dean's face with soft kisses before he pulled back briefly to answer. "I gripped your soul tight to keep it from Perdition. Of course I will, Dean." 

"Gimme your hand." Dean's smile was blinding as he sat up, holding Castiel to him as he did so. Castiel held out his left hand and watched as Dean slid the ring on. He dug around in his travel-pack to retrieve the one he'd planned on giving Dean later. Castiel held out his box, Dean hugging him close as he cracked open the box. "'Sperfect, Cas." 

He slipped it onto Dean's finger and kissed him again and again.

* * *

By the time they packed up to leave the clearing, it held a faint sheen of Castiel's Grace. 

The sunlight struck Dean's feathers and made them look gold in the fading light. Castiel took the lead, directing with subtle flicks of his wings to where they needed to go. When they landed in front of the restaurant, Dean looked at his clothes like he wasn't dressed up enough. 

"Uh, Cas?" 

"You'll see." He reassured. "You're dressed in the appropriate attire." 

"If you say so, Cas..." Dean's doubtful looked morphed into delight at the sight of Balthazar's restaurant. "Is this a fancy burger joint?" 

"It is," Castiel laced their fingers together and their lower set of wings shuffled as their feathers tangled. "My cousin—" 

"Cassie! Are you ready to... Oh my. Definitely attached. Gabe wasn't kidding for once." Balthazar arched a pale brow as he took in the way Castiel and Dean were intertwined. "Come on, he reserved you a table." 

"Perhaps I'll only string Gabriel up for half an hour instead of two," Castiel murmured as Dean settled into the round booth with ease. 

"Why're you stringing him up in the first place?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel. "Did he do something?" 

"Provided far too many situations and enough sexually awkward suggestions to last a lifetime," Castiel admitted and Dean looked torn between laughter and anger. 

"What exactly were...?" 

"Edible panties, pie-flavored lube and peach lace lingerie were the tamer options." Castiel muttered in embarrassment. "Like I said, stringing him up at the crack of dawn with Sam's help." 

"I dunno. I wouldn't mind most of that," Castiel's fiancé—the word made him warm all over—hummed as he looked over the menu. "Seeing as I have a panty kink the size of Texas, that last one's not even a _bad_ suggestion." 

"Really?" Oh, Castiel was grateful he was sitting down. 

"Mm-hmm." Dean's cheeks were flushed but he wasn't backing away from what he'd said. Something else that his lover would have dug his heels in on before admitting to it in the past year. 

"Then you wouldn't mind shopping for those?" Castiel's hopeful tone had Dean grinning. 

"Only if you pick out the colors." Dean teased.

* * *

Dinner was personally handled by Balthazar. He shooed everyone out after thier meals and cooked in front of them. The burgers were sizzled to perfection and topped with buttery, sweet buns full of lettuce and tomato. 

Balthazar also closed everything up and sat in front of them, catching up on news that they shared. 

"So you're telling me that the Novaks are honest-to-literally-God-Angels," Bal muttered as he poked at his golden wings. "All of us?" 

"Everyone up to third cousins." Castiel confirmed as he allowed his Grace to tumble from his hold. It let his halo glow fiercely and lit his eyes (as he'd come to learn) up in an unnatural blue. "This is Grace, specifically my Grace." 

"As in..." 

"The Grace of God Himself, yes, imbued on His Angels." Castiel chuckled softly at Balthazar's open mouth. His more elegant cousin shut his jaw so fast that his teeth clicked. "A few more Novaks are due for a jump-start, you included. Don't be surprised if the lights in your place blow out. God did say that a few of us were way overdue."

"What's your rank then? You know I quit the Enforcers a while back. The European branches are miserably inadequate." Balthazar asked as Dean leaned against Castiel's shoulder, completely content to listen to Castiel's voice. 

"I am a Seraph." He explained as Dean laced their fingers together in a show of support. "Second only to an Archangel and God Himself..." 

Balthazar sat in utter astonishment as Castiel continued to tell the tale of how he'd gotten there. 

Yes, a very good day for them both. 

Castiel can count this as a resounding success.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
